clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spam Bomb
The Spam Bomb is an item used to spam penguins. It is used by Str00del Force members to spam and annoy Penguins. History The spam bomb's modern form was said to be invented in 1996 by Alxeedoo Spammer, a pathetic member of the Str00del Force, even though similar weapons were made and used by Nightmare in his youth, when he was a normal curious penguin. Many historians argue over who really "invented" the first true spam bomb, as even though Alxeedoo Spammer claimed to have invented it, patents were filed before he invented it that looked very similar to it and acted in almost the exact same way, except for the fact that it had one space inserted into the wikicode that Spammer's version didn't have, even though it functioned exactly the same. Some have argued that the filer of the original patent copied it from Spammer while he was developing it and patented it so he could have all the glory. Most historians do not believe this argument, as if the submitter had wanted to be famous, he would've inserted his name into the patent, while the patent made no mention of the submitter's name, although some have suggested that the submitter was too stupid to list his name. Sadly no real evidence has turned up that would help historians figure out who submitted the patent, and nobody (for now), knows the real inventor of the true spam bomb. Description Spam Bombs are a type of grenade that uses wikicode to erase 2,350 HP from all targets and spam the victim with str00del l33t. It's red with yellow letters that say: "SP4M B0MB. L0LZZZZZZZZZZ M05TLy 4LX33D0." Nobody has the slightest idea what that means except Str00dels. It contains over 9,000 lines of computer code and is surprisingly lightweight for all the code it contains. The Bobms of Trolling The Bombs of Trolling are Evil Pengy's weapons invented by Wary. Vandalism Bomb The Vandalism Bomb is the first trolling bomb. When it explodes, it takes whatever it exploded on and changes it into something stupid. Spam Bomb 2.0 The Spam Bomb 2.0 is the second trolling bomb. When it explodes, a big mess is put in its place. It is an upgraded version of Alxeedoo Spammer's original Spam Bomb. Ban Bomb The Ban Bomb is the third trolling bomb. When it explodes, anyone caught in the radius is banned. Only the PSA and EPF know how to undo the damage caused by this. Deletion Bomb The Deletion Bomb is the fourth and last trolling bomb, and the most dangerous. When it explodes, anyone caught in the radius is deleted. Only the PSA and EPF know how to undo the damage caused by this. File:Vandal bomb.png|Vandalism Bomb File:Spam bomb.png|Spam Bomb 2.0 File:Ban bomb.png|Ban Bomb File:Delete.png|Deletion Bomb Trivia * It was first used to spam Alxeedoo1010. * Wary invented a Spam Bomb for Evil Pengy, but it looks different. The function is pretty much the same though. * It was used to advertise Waffleland by spamming victims about the "great" new country. Internal Links * Alxeedoo Spammer * Str00del Force * Waffleland * Bombs of Trolling Category:Items Category:Str00del Collection Category:Str00del Category:Weapons